<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Little Thing by glucoseaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612962">Sweet Little Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glucoseaa/pseuds/glucoseaa'>glucoseaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugary sweet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, No Angst, Short &amp; Sweet, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Size Difference, Usage of real names, oh yeah, the author is projecting, the gays can't cook for shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glucoseaa/pseuds/glucoseaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george would like to spent one cozy afternoon just chilling and lazing around. But someone else seems to have a slightly different thing in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugary sweet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first time actually writing and posting in ao3! I still have lots to learn so please bear with me. </p><p>anyway, pls respect the cc mentioned and do not press them about the ship even though they're perfectly fine with it. </p><p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“you’re so small."</p><p> </p><p>george lifted his head to look at the man above him and shoot a questioning look. his hands on another biger palm, completely engulfed. Sitting on his lap with his sweater over fingertips, covered to the tip of his nails. His boyfriend’s chin lull on the top of george’s head, sometimes lolling to the right or left when he’s growing sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>“how did you grow only to become this small?” clay’s voice sounds genuinely questioning with a touch of adoration that went straight to george’s stomach, creating a swarm of butterflies and his heartbeat going just a little bit faster. His fingers keep fiddling with george’s, fingers brushing with each other and pinching lightly—hard enough to tickle but not to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“oh please, you are just a giant, clay. I actually am a size of an average male,” george defend himself while clay brought the hand he’s been adoring for quite some time and kissed the tip of his fingers. His green eyes quirk to the left when he heard a familiar giggles, and then smiled to himself, “if anything, I am quite tall myself, you just too proud of yourself to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“ehh but explain other things. Like your hands,” he kissed them again (george: what’s with my hands?) “shh, your round head,” clay tilted his head to see both of their reflection on the mirror across them, “your feet,” he moved his feet so it brushed off with george’s, “they are so small. So delicate. So cute, how did you survive being this small?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh I survive just fine, thank you so much. You’re just reflecting on your size kink now,” george said resulting in a small chuckle from clay who then leaned on the smaller’s shoulders. He let go of the smaller hands and before george could whine from the dispersing warmth, clay slid his arms to embrace his lover’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“no, I am just rolling out one of the things that made me love you so so much, you’re just so beautiful,” clay keeps leaning on and nuzzling on the warm shoulders and george’s messy hair (thanks to his nap a few hours ago) whilst he ignores the smaller’s snarky comment ‘<em>you’re such a simp, clay’</em> at him.</p><p> </p><p>“oh well, I guess I can’t help it as well,” george mumbled, now a bit sleepy again from the warmth and coziness, “how are you, a literal yeti, survive in this very crowded world, sir dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay chuckled hearing his online nickname, “heh, well it’s only hard if the places I go is small or there are very limited sizes of the clothes I want to wear, or when it’s super crowded on public transpo—which I don’t use very often anyway,” he stopped, “now that you mentioned it, it’s actually quite tricky.. I can’t sit freely and comfortably on airplanes.. pubic transportation killed my feet and my back, people got scared of me, and I had to keep my head down entering rooms or taking a group picture.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay went to nuzzle on the warm neck under him yet again while george’s smile widens, “but y’know, although not exactly adoring, I think you’re very.. hmm, nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“mmh,” george rests his back and limp his body, trusting clay to hold his body weight completely, “your hands are big, they engulfed mine. Your legs are so long, helped me a lot because I can only reach the first cabinet on the kitchen, though you mock me every time you did it. As well as your back, somewhat very satisfying to wash during bath, very comfortable to lean on, and overall nice to stroke and hug. Very good giant, 10/10.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re complimenting me the way you’re reviewing products,” clay mumbled then suddenly straightened his back, “oh yeahh, you surely love me being a giant, yes you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah?” george frowned then looked at clay questioningly. Seeing the smug expression the man have on his face, george frowned even deeper before getting the joke, “what? That’s not it! don't even think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>george shoved himself up from the lap and pats his clothes to straighten them, “I’m gonna reheat the pizza, i’m starving!” and clay just giggled seeing the other man flushes red as he stomps on his way to the kitchen. He tried to suppress his widening grin as watches george walks here and there in the kitchen, still with small thumps each different step. Clay watched for a few moments before deciding his next act. He went up to the other side of the counter and smiled at george, “hi! good afternoon, chef. May I request something else in this lovely evening?”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend rolled his eyes with an amused smile, “you’re such an idiot. What do you wanna eat? Make it quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“hm, to say I want to eat <em>it</em> is an over-statement, but I won’t say no to that,” clay sticks his hand to his chin in a pondering pose, “chef, I want something sweet. Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“what?”</p><p> </p><p>“kiss me. whatcha say, chef?” clay leaned on the counter, making himself closer with the male, shit-eating grin stapled on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen is completely silent for a moment while george looked at his boyfriend, deadpanned. Clay stood still with the same unwavering and confident smile that, george would never admit it, kinda makes his heart squirm. He’s tempted and pursed his lips only to quickly restrain himself back, knowing the man for almost more than 10 years, he sighed loudly and tossed the clothes to a corner of the kitchen after he dried his hands, “uh, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“what? You literally pouted just now! Cmon,” george can’t help but let his smile show up and dream’s voice pitch higher. The leaning man frowned his eyebrows and exaggerated his painful expression, “George, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“because you know well I won’t be able to reach you from behind the counter and then you’ll make fun of me again,” george took out a leftover pizza from the fridge and put them on the microwave, only to come back to the counter and see his boyfriend leaning even more.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t! I swear I won’t!” then the younger keep bombarding him with more bars of <em>I wont’t!</em> and more reason for george to kiss him, alongside the sound of the microwave buzzing at his back. It’s so loud, both clay and the microwave. His starving stomach and his need for calm are not having it. George rolled his eyes and leaned close to the lips he has grown so familiar and longing for.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>A rapid and continuous beeps echo out of the microwave.</p><p> </p><p>Clay pay it no mind, too occupied with the newfound soft and mutual feeling on his lips, and too happy with it to the point that he knows george can feel his grin from the kiss. They pulled off when the beeping sound has gone out for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>Their shared home is quiet again and they connected their lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, george,” clay leaned and surrendered his head weight to the shorter’s shoulder, bathing in the warmth that radiates from both the other male and the sunshine that came down to the window beside the kitchen wall, “so much,” He whispers where it sounds more like a prayer than a confession of love—Clay did that way too many times, george noted.</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘m too,” george mumbled back And before he could also lean on the younger’s head, clay abruptly stood straight up and exclaimed as he also (george’s not a fan of cursing but) fucking winked at him, “sweet. That was a five star meal right there, chef.”</p><p> </p><p>George stood in silence, his world on pause before he chuckled, voice full of adoration.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re so- you’re so stupid, clay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry, I tried. </p><p>I was just projecting into dream at the first few paragraphs, then boom. this happened.<br/>I would love to read what you guys think about this so kudos and comments are appreciated!<br/>Have a good day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>